Silent Wings
by Fair Lady Miriel
Summary: Violence, self abuseSuicide Slash. Who would have thought the one that loved you could hurt you?Elrond is a victim of this crime.Everyone who loves him leaves him in pain, and he feels he cannot go on. Can Glorfindel open his eyes and save him?REVIEW!


* * *

Hello everyone. Well, here is my newest story, a plot bunny that has been biting me for two months.

I hope you enjoy this story. AU, Arwen doesn't fall in love with Estel, you get the picture. I also know that many times and dates are messed up, like Arwen is only a babe when Celebrian sails. I KNOW it isn't accurate, so don't nag me about it! Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters or plot lines, only my own plot and character personalities. Warning: This story will include slash, angst, death, and rape. Will also include twincest with Elladan and Elrohir. I prefer lembas and tea to Canon.

* * *

Who would have thought that the one that truly loved you, loved you more than anything, could hurt you.   
  
Imagine a lover who would save your life in battle and combat, but would willingly kill you from grief.   
  
It is what happened to Elrond Peredhil, Lord of Imladris, former husband of Lady Celebrian, and father of three children.   
  
This is his tale.

* * *

"Ada.....I cannot survive here." Tears streamed down Lord Elrond's pale face as he heard his beloved daughter speak those words. This couldn't be happening. Not again.   
  
Ever since Celebrian had departed for Valinor, the Last Homely House had been a grim place. The twins Elladan and Elrohir had suffered greatly, and had turned to themselves for comfort. Their relationship was no longer a secret to Elrond's realm. Arwen had been but a baby when her mother had been tormented at the hands of orcs, and they succeeded at stealing away Celebrian's will to live. Her light had been torn and violated, and she was no longer pure and happy. The golden haired elf had sunk into herself from depression, and left for Valinor in hopes of healing her broken soul and heart.   
  
That had been hundreds of years ago. Now, as Elrond lowered his tear- streaked face to lovingly kiss the forehead of Arwen, his heart broke for a third time in his long, long life.   
  
"What happened to Nana is happening to me, Ada. I can't stay here." Arwen whispered brokenly, now crying as well.   
  
"No, nin elen, you will be alright, please try." Elrond said urgently. He knew that his daughter was suffering, and that was the last thing he wanted, but he didn't want this to happen again. He wanted to hold onto his child.   
  
The twins had left Imladris years ago. They had felt guilt at not being able to save their mother. After years of depression, they finally left Rivendell, seeking solace with the beauty of Arda. Elrond hadn't heard from them for years.   
  
Would Elrond survive this third tragedy in his life?

* * *

The scene Elrond had witnessed years ago was repeating once again. He was on the blessed shores, but he felt anything but blessed. His beautiful daughter was standing facing him, clad in a silken cloak and gown, with tears streaming down her beautiful face.   
  
She was leaving. Elrond let her go.

* * *

Arwen had departed from his life. His one joy had vanished.   
  
Death. Maybe death would ease his pain. He now had no reason to live.   
  
When Gil-Galad had died, his heart had been shattered. He had been his first lover and he treasured him. He had seen his lover fall at Mt. Oroduin at the Battle of the Last Alliance, and if it hadn't been for Erestor, his battle partner back then, who had carried him back to a tent; he would have been killed as well.   
  
Centuries later, he had met Celebrian. Again, his heart woke up from its sleep and began to love again. Elrond had been happy with his golden wife, and had planned to die for her if necessary.   
  
When she had been taken away from him, many of Rivendell thought he would go insane. Elrond wouldn't eat; he wouldn't speak. He just was a ghost, a shadow of his former self. Erestor, who was now his chief advisor, and Glorfindel, his seneschal, cared for him.   
  
Years had passed, and the grief lessened. Elrond came out of his shell and became happier, especially as he watched Arwen grow. Erestor and Glorfindel were great friends to him, and they eased his pain.   
  
Just when he thought everything was better, that his pain had ended, Elrond let his daughter go on a trip to Lothlorien to visit her grandparents. Glorfindel was the Captain of the escort, and he put complete confidence in him.   
  
He had not foreseen that days later his daughter would be rushed to him, unconscious and bleeding. Yes, history had happened once more. Orcs had attacked Arwen's escort and they had taken her innocence. And Glorfindel hadn't protected her.   
  
Elrond didn't only lose his daughter, but he also lost Glorfindel. Anger and hurt was directed at his seneschal, whom he had thought would protect his daughter. Elrond would never trust again, and all of Imladris suffered from this.   
  
Gil- Galad, Ereinion, High King of the Noldor, had been Elrond's first lover. Their love was fiery and passionate, and never faded. But, thousands of years after his death, Elrond had healed. Gil-Galad would never be forgotten to Elrond, but the half elf had allowed himself to love again.   
  
With his heart burning with jealousy, Gil-Galad had watched from Mandos' Halls as Elrond wedded Celebrian. The dark haired elf was still in love with Elrond, and had begged to be reborn countless times, but to no avail. His heart was broken from grief and, in his eyes, betrayal.   
  
The former High King had done a great honor to Middle Earth in his time, and Namo granted him one power; to set a form of magic upon a family or soul on Arda, expecting a spell of happiness unto Elrond, the one Gil-Galad loved.   
  
But Gil-Galad abused his newly found power, and set a curse, a single curse, on Elrond's family. The curse was to make every family member suffer in some terrible way in his or her lifetimes.   
  
The curse was meant as a punishment to Elrond, to make him regret his marriage, but Gil-Galad had not known that his former lover would nearly die from the sorrow. So Gil-Galad wept on that day, the one day, when Elrond tried to end his life.

* * *

Elrond stared blankly out into the darkness. He was on his balcony, in comfortable silk robes. It had been weeks since Arwen's departure, and this time, he was truly, truly alone. Not even Erestor could comfort him.   
  
After an exhausting evening of just trying to down some food, Elrond had locked himself in his rooms again. He had shed his heavier robes and had walked out on the balcony, looking for solace.   
  
The hated tears that plagued him so often now flowed down Elrond's high cheekbones. "Why," he asked out loud toward the heavens, "Why have you done this to me? What have I done wrong? Why must I have this suffering and pain?" Elrond's normally melodic voice trembled.   
  
Gil-Galad watched guiltily from the Halls, and he hugged himself in an attempt to comfort himself. He had been so foolish.....blind with jealousy.   
  
Elrond leaned his handsome face into the gentle, warm breeze that now caressed his face. But then, he turned and walked into his rooms.   
  
Walking toward his dresser, he opened a drawer, which was filled with beautiful daggers and a long sword. Elrond picked up the most exquisite dagger, with the handle made of gold and engraved with vines and flowers.   
  
He experimentally ran a long finger down the sharp edge of the blade, wincing when it sliced through the flesh like it was air.

Ereinion peered down, now spying on Elrond carefully. The half elf's behavior shocked him. Why would Elrond take out the knife that he had given to the half elf centuries ago?   
  
With horror, Gil-Galad watched as Elrond rolled up his long sleeves and ran the knife up his wrist to his forearm, barely pressing. Dark red blood dripped from the cut, staining the rug.   
  
A peculiar look came to Elrond's silvery eyes. It was of sorrow, pain, and.....ecstasy? Gil-Galad knew that look. Elrond look the same way when they had made love.

Suddenly, a knock on Elrond's door wrenched both of the dark haired elves out of their reverie.   
  
"Elrond?" Glorfindel's voice called softly. "Are you alright?"   
  
Gil-Galad heard Elrond curse. "I am fine. Leave me be." Elrond's voice shook.

Glorfindel rattled the door handle. "Why is the door locked?"   
  
Elrond got a look of panic on his face as Glorfindel asked that question. "No reason. I want my privacy."

Glorfindel frowned outside in the corridor. "I want to speak with you. Please open the door, Elrond." The golden haired elf sensed something was amiss and wanted to find out.

Elrond ignored him and savagely sliced his other arm with the dagger, relishing the pain as blood flowed down his arm. He must not have known he had cried out, because Glorfindel's voice took on a desperate note.   
  
"Elrond! Let me in! You are not fine, something is amiss!" Glorfindel yelled, not paying attention to the servant passing by in the corridor. Elrond's cry had been full of pain, and he wanted to get in there!

The Lord of Imladris cut again, feeling extremely light headed from blood loss.   
  
It was all a blur to him from that moment on; Glorfindel breaking the lock on the door, rushing into the room, knocking the dagger out of Elrond's hands and carrying his out of the room. Gil-Galad let his tears flow freely, seriously regretting his past choices.  
  
A blinding rain began to fall, soaking Arda in a blanket of misery. 

* * *

Oh my. Angst, angst. I'm not sure I like how this is going. Will become slashy in later chapters. Please review. Oh, Gil-Galad's tears acted as rain.


End file.
